


Seadweller Heat

by cronus_trashpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronus_trashpora/pseuds/cronus_trashpora
Summary: Cronus is in his Heat cycle and this time, instead of dealing with it by himself, he has a Matesprit: John Egbert!He askes John for help and he complies.Oh does he comply.





	1. Chapter 1

"The heat cycle has begun."  
Cronus never liked dealing with his heat cycles, since he never really had his Quadrants filled before. This time was different, however. He had a Matesprit and his name is John Egbert. He had met John while exploring the Dreambubbles. John said he had rose up during his session, but had died heroically. They became fast friends. After getting to know each other for a while, John suddenly asked Cronus to date him and Cronus, of course, said yes. It's been a sweep now, yet Cronus hasn't told John about Troll heat cycles. If he had been a Lowblood, his heat wouldn't have been so extreme. But as a Seadweller, his heat cycles were intense and strong. Unlike other Seadwellers, who turn extremely dominant, Cronus instead turned extremely submissive. Cronus hated being submissive. It didn't suit him at all. He prided himself in being the dominant one in his Matespritship.  
Cronus, in desperation, decided to call John.  
"hey, John~" Cronus said in a sing song voice to mask his horniness.  
"oh, hey Cro. what's up?" John responded happily.  
"I need ya here~. Wvhy don't ya come ovwer~?"  
"you okay, Cronus?"  
"just come ovwer~"  
"okay? i'll be right over."


	2. Chapter 2

The dial tone was heard and Cronus tossed his phone across his room.  
"Wvhat if John isn't wvillin to help?" Cronus suddenly thought.  
Cronus then began panicking, but he stopped when he heard John's voice calling out to him.  
"hey! mind letting me in?" John shouted.  
Cronus walked out of his room and to the front door. There stood his adorable Matesprit.  
John let himself in and hugged Cronus tightly.  
As he was being hugged, Cronus could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into his sexual fantasies. He began to subtly grind against John. He whimpered quietly and John, now just noticing, blushed.  
"woah, uh....are you...in the mood or something?" John awkwardly asked.  
Cronus whimpered a yes.  
"oh! W-well...do you, uh....want help?"  
Cronus slowly nodded his head and led John to his room.  
Cronus tried to model his room to the type of rooms that humans have. He had a human bed, posters, and a television.  
They both sat down on the bed and immediately, Cronus guided John to slowly go on top of him as he lied down. John looked down into Cronus's eyes and saw the lust in them.  
"S-so you want me to dominant? I w-would think that y-" John was cut off by Cronus's finger on his lips.  
"John Egbert, just fuck me already"


	3. Chapter 3

John nodded and nervously took off his pants. He, unsurprisingly, was aroused. Not completely, however. Cronus saw this and pounced over John. He immediately went to work on John and John yelped in surprise. He had never felt like this before and he loved it. The feeling around his dick was warm and wet.   
"MMMmmm~" John moaned out and began to squirm around in pleasure. He could already feel himself getting close.   
Cronus, sensing this, took his mouth off of John's dick. John took this time to catch his breath, then he looked at Cronus. He led Cronus to lie on his back and hastily removed his and Cronus's clothes. After he took off Cronus's clothes, he got a good look at his body. There seemed to be scars on his torso and his dick was instead a tentacle like thing. It squirmed around, trying to find something to hold on to. John grabbed it and began to move his hand up and down carefully.  
"Aah~!" Cronus moaned out loudly. He then tried to hide his moans behind his hand with not much success.   
After a few seconds, John stopped and wrapped Cronus's legs around his waist. "You ready, Cro?" John asked.  
Cronus nodded rapidly and John slowly slid himself into Cronus. John grunted quietly and Cronus moaned in ecstasy, not even trying to muffle his moans anymore. John slowly moved in and out and Cronus was in pure bliss. He drooled and squirmed in pleasure. John, in his hazy arousal state, decided to move his hands from Cronus's thighs to the scar-like marks on his torso. Cronus's eyes widened and yelped. His fins began to flap endlessly and he bit his lips to try and keep back moans. As John thruster faster and faster, he grabbed Cronus's bulge and slightly squeezed it.   
"Oh god yes~! Aaaahh~" Cronus managed to say between moans.  
After a few more thrusts, they both came in unison. They were both covered in white and violet cum. John began to get up, but Cronus weakly grabbed his arm. John looked back at Cronus.  
"John, I need more~" Cronus pleaded.  
Suddenly filled with confidence, John smirked.  
"You liked that, didn't ya?" John asked, trying to match Cronus's accent.  
Cronus was slightly taken aback by this, but he quite liked this.  
"Yes, daddy~" Cronus ecstatically said.  
John, in response to this, licked his lips and roughly thrusted back into Cronus.   
"Aah~!" Cronus yelped out. He then bit his lip and whimpered quietly.  
Since John liked hearing the seadweller's moans, he thrusted carelessly into him, trying to make Cronus moan for him.  
"Aah~! Yes, daddy~" Cronus moaned out and looked at John.  
John kissed him on the lips and with that, they both came once again.  
They both panted in exhaustion and slowly, John slid out and lied next to Cronus   
"I love you, Cronus,"  
"I lovwe ya too, John"


End file.
